USS Hestia
U.S.S. Hestia NCC-26292 was a Miranda class Federation Starship in service during the 23rd century and well into the 24th century. After a complete refit, she was active in the 25th century as well. First commanded by CPT Shora Viva of Andoria in the role of a light cruiser, and last commanded by CPT Amrik Glash Nontlon of Tellar. History From commissioning, and for many of the early years the Hestia was assigned to the third fleet, standing picket to the core systems. The vessel was constructed to the Mark II of the Reliant -type specification and commissioned in December 2277. She was active on patrol and engaged Klingon forces on three separate occasions. Refits -- 2295, Hestia underwent a refit to upgrade to the new warp standards and the addition of upgraded sensors. 2299, Hestia underwent a refit to upgrade weapon systems and shields. 2325, Hestia underwent a reconfiguration to expand the hangars and storage to accommodate the housing of a fighter wing, supporting its new role as a light carrier. 2350, Hestia underwent a refit to upgrade major systems, bringing up to current standards. Decommissioning -- After 90 years of service, the Hestia was moved to the Proxima Maintenance Yards and decommissioned. NCC-26292 was too far disassembled, being used for parts, to be put back into service before the end of the Dominion War. Re-Commissioning -- The Hestia was down to space frame with only core systems still intact when it was chosen to be refit, largely from salvage. The redesign program resulted in a mobile hospital and research ship with state of the art facilities, but with systems still compatible with the rest of her class. The research lab became the home of the Federation's premier viral laboratory outside of Cold Station 12. The staff and facilities were prepared for study and dealing with unknown viral threats. The existence of the lab was classified, the Hestia known only as a hospital ship. The Hestia was recommissioned in 2390 with the quote from Thomas Berger, "The art and science of asking questions is the source of all knowledge." Destruction -- The Hestia was deployed in orbit of Altair IV, in response to a request from UFP Central Hospital requesting aid in dealing with a mysterious viral outbreak. As of Stardate 86157, the death toll had already reached 30,000 and threatened the entire human population. Panic had set in that it was a recurrence of the plague discovered to have wiped out the previous two civilizations to inhabit the planet. CPT Amrik Glash Nontlon ordered the immediate quarantine of the planet upon learning of the near 100% rate of death for those contracting the disease. Two additional starships were called in to blockade the planet and enforce the quarantine. Research teams worked with the remaining but overwhelmed medical staff of the Central Hospital to isolate and establish protocols. The team reported to the surface that a breakthrough had been found, and recalled away team members from the surface. One team member was returning from the surface via shuttle with requested samples when the Hestia destructed from an apparent breach of the warp core. Stardate 86356; All hands on board were lost, the surviving team member injured and returned to the surface. The blockading ships suffering significant damage from the blast as well as the satellite network. Due to the quarantine, the young doctor was taken to Central Hospital for treatment. Brack's Plague The Viral Outbreak on Stardate 86070.0 known locally as ‘Brack’s Plague’; is a viral microorganism with an extreme resistance to known antiviral agents. Human physiology specifically those with blood antigen ‘A’ are especially vulnerable. The viral life cycle and genome is similar to Variola virus, but with a mutation making it resistant to known antivirals. The Virology research team aboard the USS Hestia was successful in developing an inoculation but unsuccessful in developing an antiviral. As of the end of the quarantine, more than 175,000 human inhabitants of the planet Altair IV were deceased. Infected mortality rate was 100%. Once the inoculation was distributed, and transporter DNA filters updated the rate of incidence dropped drastically. The planet remained in quarantine for another 90 days while all known contaminated locations were bathed in UVC light, the only agent known to eradicate the virus. The crew of the Hestia was all awarded posthumous honors; Doctors Delancey, Istan and Kelarr were awarded the Starfleet Command Decoration for Valor for the work done to eradicate the Brack's Plague virus. Further study was done on the Virus samples over the next two years. Researchers determined the mutation of the Variola virus was not natural but was beyond current technology to engineer. OOC Information This is Historical Information for reference concerning Dr. Delancey